1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a plurality of processors, and specifically relates to an information processing device which supplies power from a capacitor when a sudden power supply cutoff such as a power outage occurs, and performs a power-cutoff-specific process such as data saving or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposals of various information processing devices, such as computers and printers, that perform a specific process to be executed when the power supply is abruptly cut off. Examples of such specific process (hereafter called “power-cutoff-specific process”) includes saving specified data in a flash memory or the like.
JP11-110308A proposes to equip an information processing device with a capacitor that will supply power to a processor for the time needed for the processor to perform the power-cutoff-specific process, when a sudden power supply cutoff occurs such as when the user unplugs the power cable during operation or when a power outage occurs.
Some information processing devices have multiple processors. However, there have not been any particular proposals or solutions about how to execute a power-cutoff-specific process in the multi-processor devices.